powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tommysback/MMPR follow up series
This series is my own creation and takes place in Angel Grove in the future. 5 children of the original rangers are chosen by the Sentinel Knight(who in this continuity is revealed to be Zordon's son born from his wave that wiped out all evil) to defeat a resurrected Thrax as well as Scorpina(a major villain in this series and Goldar's eventual wife who wants revenge for his eventual death by Zordon's wave) and Goldenrod(Goldar's eventual son wh also wants revenge.) Not to be with Zeltrax's 1 episode son also named Goldenrod. Goldenrod looks more like his mother except with his father's face and wings. They are all assemled by an aging Master Vile who is seeking eternal youth. Tommy and Kat's son(whose name you can decide on) along with Matt(Adam and Tanya's son). Kirsten(Jason and Kimberly's daughter)Steve(Rocky and Aisha's son a homage to Steve Cardenas Rocky's actor) Stephanie(Steve's sister) and Max(Zach's son with an unnamed spouse) are at the Angel Grove Homecoming Carnival when the Tangas attack. They attack and defeat them and are teleported to the Command Center by the Sentinel Knight and Alpha 5 except for the Steve who is seperated from them in the confusion during the Tanga attack. The Sentinel Knight and Alpha greet them and tell them of the situation. They then get thieir powers. Tommy and Kat's son becomes the oranger ranger(didn't want to have a repeat of the MMPR powers and zords plus I wanted to do something new) as well as the leader and gets the orange tiger zord(Not to be confused with Tommy's White Tiger zord). Matt becomes the blue ranger and gets blue elephant zord, Kirsten becomes the purple ranger and gets the purple Heron zord, Max becomes the black ranger and gets the black rhino zord and Stephanie becomes the yellow ranger and gets the yellow cheetah zord. Eventually Master Vile acquires an object that makes him young again and uses it to power Serpenterra and then goes back in time to kill the original rangers but Tommy&Kat's son apparently scarifices himself to stop and kills him in an explosion and Thrax becomes the main villain. He rebuilds Serpenterra and uses it to find his parents and turn them evil again. He is sucessful and Goldar is revived as well. Zedd goes on a rampage on Earth with Serpenterra.Zedd then creates the Shadow Ranger to battle the rangers. However a mysterious being ranger called the Light Ranger shows up and uses his power to power to stop Serpenterra and destroy the Shadow Ranger. It is then revealed that he is Tommy&Kat's son who was rescued at the last minute by the Sentinel Knight. However Matt took over the role of orange ranger in his absence and Steve became blue ranger so he becomes the gold ranger and gets an upgraded DragonZord that he saved from Thrax. Other characters that appear in this are Bulk and Skull, their children who act just like them at their age, Andros and Ashlyey's son and daughter, TJ and Cassie's daughter, Zane and Karone's son and daughter and Billy and Sestria's son who is the leader of the Aquatar Rangers. Any thoughts and suggestions on this are appreciated. Retrieved from "http://powerrangersfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tommysback/MMPR_follow_up_series"=Related Categories= Category: Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:MMPR: Followup